SUMMARY To ensure that NMIMR attains the highest standards in managing research, the long term goal of this application is to strengthen and adequately equip the existing Office of Research Support (ORS) at NMIMR, to be an effective unit in charge of research administration, having oversight of the institution?s systems and processes for improved compliance and regulatory activities. For this grant, the two identified senior research administrators will be mentored in Yale to expand the existing skill base, further training and infrastructure support will be structured into the development of the grant to ensure the needs of the funding agencies are met. They will be equipped with the needed skills to become trainers-of-trainees, and strengthen their capacity to effectively manage projects. They will receive intensive training in best practices in research administration, financial management and audit, post-award compliances, effective budget implementation and other statutory requirements of specific funding agencies. This will ensure that key personnel are familiar with all the considerations related to grant administration. They will in turn offer training and educational sessions to communicate the Institute?s and funding agencies? expectations for conducting and administering research to supporting staff and research scientists. With this support we will develop policies to address both pre- and post-award services, including identification and dissemination of grant opportunities, coordination between the ORS and investigators to identify researchers that intend to submit applications, working with them to ensure compliance to all application requirements through prior reviews and then submission of the application. Policies on grant accounting will be established to ensure that all investigators comply with standardized institutional requirement on project accounting. Ultimately, the applicant institution will ensure that Principal Investigators understand their ultimate responsibility for assuring that every project is run according to the Institute and sponsor requirements.